


Drabbles, you know, those short thingies

by pandatowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble Collection, Drunk flirting, Eren Yeager Gets In Trouble, Eren comes home from war, Eren is drunk and a complete idiot, First Date, Holding Hands, Levi is a lawyer, Levi took care of the kiddos, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Parents Levi & Eren Yeager, Soldier!Eren, but they are happy husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandatowrites/pseuds/pandatowrites
Summary: Drabbles. Most of them will be from my Tumblr, i think.





	1. You look different - EreRi

**Author's Note:**

> Tis a prompt, [You look different](https://pandatowrites.tumblr.com/post/184742900289/prompt-list-2) , requested by the sweet [Bean](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

Eren couldn’t think of another position to sit in, as the other bar guests’ stares were making him feel extremely uncomfortable while they pierced his back.

His date was supposed to be sitting at his table, he should have walked through the entry door an hour ago. But Eren received neither a message nor a phone call. Graham B could go fuck himself if he dared to ghost him.

Mikasa was right, online dating was an excuse for assholes to sexually harass or emotionally hurt others. The victims were those who looked for love, those who were desperate, those who were lonely. Catfishs and fuckboys waiting for humans to swipe right; humans, who hope to be hit by Cupid’s blind love arrows.

What a joke, honestly.

 

Eren pulled out the phone from his pockets, trying to ignore the headache caused by the absurdly loud music. He liked Michael Jackson, but Smooth Criminal was playing for the 4th time since he sat down. Additionally, this was a bar, not a disco for teens. He had grown out of the age in which one could dance in crop tops.

When he relived his highschool years, the brunet man could not suppress a snort.

It took mere seconds until he had opened Linder - _the_ **_L_ ** _stands for Love_ \- and chose to open the private chat.

 

 **Graham B** : ure so cute, can’t wait 2 c those cheeks blush irl                   5:34PM

 **You** : i haven’t blushed in a long time, so i hope you feel blessed            5:38PM

 **You** : you sweet talker                                                                             5:38PM

 **Graham B** : gentleman in the streets, daddy in the sheets                       6:02PM

 **You** : omfg                                                                                              6:05PM

 

Eren was a fool in love. He should have seen all the red flags.

He dared to take a look on his watch.

_8:40PM._

It was time to leave, he thought. Waiting for more than one and a half hours, ts.

Graham B was worth neither his time nor his undying affection. It was time to move on.

He was used to it, to be honest.

Eren pushed his phone back into his pants’ pocket, sighed and squirmed to sit up straight.

 

It wasn’t that he was angry - no, _not all, nooo_ \- but he could have done some work at home instead of wasting money on two cokes. He could have studied for college, or watched a movie with his friends, instead of sitting in a bar with an irritating, dark light situation, in the corner where nobody would have interrupted their flirting. But no, he decided to put his trust into another son of a bitch.

Just when he stood up and turned around to grab the jacket he had swung around the back rest, the chair on the other side of the table was shoved back a few inches with a medium loud creak.

Eren gripped his jacket in anger that his date decided to participate in their date 102 minutes late. “What’s your excuse to show up this late?”

There was a pause, as if the man he had awaited didn’t know what he was supposed to say.

So, Eren turned around to stare at the bastard who was not better than any of the previous guys.

 

But… this man did not look like Graham B at all. His hair was black and silky, not blonde and wavy. An undercut replaced the messy ponytail, and instead of sun-kissed and freckled skin, the man wore a light skin tone, as white and flawless as porcelain. His eyes were iceblue, strong and deep, while also strangely scary and yet tempting. Just like his lips; they appeared also incredibly kissable with snake bites decorating them.

“You look different.” Eren’s voice had expressed his confusion, if not his gaze was enough.

“’M not looking like your Prince Charming, babe?”, the guy asked with an amused undertone painting his deep voice. “Is it the tattoo?” He slurred his question, definitely drunk.

What tattoo? Oh, that tattoo. The dagger on his collarbone.

And suddenly, it clicked. This wasn’t Graham B, this stranger was trying to hit on him.

If it had been any other night, he would have probably ignored the drunk - and short - man, but since his Linder date was cancelled, Eren thought, ‘Might as well.’

Moreover, this stranger had him hypnotized the second his eyes captured his whole appearance.

 

“Are you deaf?”

“No, sorry. I just waited for my da-... Nevermind. You can sit down, you know?”

“Shit, _really_? I can sit down, what a blessing.” The man sat down, their intense eye-contact never breaking. “What’s your name?”

The brunet man planted himself back onto his seat again. “Actually, it’s Eren, not _babe_ , like you called me.”

“Well, you seemed to be searching for someone who would call you his ‘babe’. Since I am a little bit drunk right now, I could not resist. Had to talk to guy with the sad puppy face.”

Eren’s cheeks changed color to a deep crimson and decided to ignore everything he just heard, before he questioned, “What’s your name?”

“Levi”, the man responded and relaxed in his seat. “Red suits you. Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Then, he made a pause to shake his head. “Whoever it was that flaked you out is a goddamn idiot.”

He felt like a warning light, because Eren’s cheeks were glowing red.

 

This Levi-guy continued to stare at him, his eyes weren’t empty, actually quite the opposite. And he was most certainly drunk, the words he spoke revealed it.

It made him feel like this popular painting, worth millions of dollars. Lona Misa? Lonely Misa? Something along those words. He didn’t have a thing for art.

He didn’t know what it was, but Eren felt drawn to Levi.

Maybe he should not give up. What if this raven-haired man was the reason Graham B did not show up?

“He must be an idiot for giving another man the opportunity to charm me, for sure. Because it’s totally working”, the brunet man said with a shy, yet perky smile, and added, “ _Levi_.” The name rolled off his tongue. He could get used to it.

And Levi did notice it, too. “I guess I’m gonna grab us both a coke or two. The evening is young. Plenty of time to convince you to go on a date with me.”

 

There should not be much convincing needed, Eren thought with a mental grin.

 


	2. You know, I love you, right? - EreRi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by [glassesgirl0401](https://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! The prompt is called [You know I love you, right?](https://pandatowrites.tumblr.com/post/184742900289/prompt-list-2)

 

Work was quiet. No arguments with clients, no weird cases and no nagging boss.

Levi gathered his thoughts about the next court session. He'd have to fight for justice in this one. A young woman with two children had been physically abused by her - hopefully - soon-to-be-ex-husband for several years, and she had finally found the strength and courage to call the police some months ago after the children’s lives had been endangered for the first time.

She and her two sons should be fine, the hardship provision would protect them. There was enough proof that she told the truth; pictures, witness statements, as well as medical evidence. 

 

Although it could be heartbreaking to listen to his principals’ stories, Levi enjoyed his job as a lawyer. He thought that it was a privilege. Defending innocence, truth and justice. 

There was no court case he did not win with his clients. He was one of the best, if not the best lawyer in the law firm. 

Moreover, his ability to read people was a useful perk, making it easy to trust or mistrust the people looking for help. 

 

Levi relaxed his shoulder muscles after he laid back the folder he had been flipping through. When he came home, he could clean the entire home with his partner and chill in the evening. They could cook together, maybe a delicious, spicy casserole. He did not want to order take-out everyday. It was not always evitable, as it was no rare occurrence that Levi worked overtime hours. 

Vegetables and fresh food was important to him, especially because there was another human being he would have to feed. His partner tended to forget about healthy food, although he was in shape.

 

12:04 PM. He should start his lunch break.

To not waste any more precious time, he grabbed his lunchbox immediately and rolled back with his fancy office chair, before standing up and leaving his bureau. 

‘I should head over to Petra’s office. She must be waiting for me already’, he thought as he gazed on his silver watch. 

Just when he wanted to knock on his co-worker’s door to walk to the breakroom, something vibrated in his pants’ pockets. Fingering his cell phone out, he sighed deeply before taking a look at the glooming screen.

 

**Honeybee** _ is calling _ …  Decline |  Accept

 

One of his husband’s silly selfies was in the background.

Turquoise eyes shining brightly and joyfully, a dorky smile showing a glimpse of the white teeth between a pair of pink pillow-like lips. Sun-kissed skin paired with messy, chocolate-brown hair. And a very cute nose, but Levi wasn’t allowed to mention it or else he would be sentenced to 3 hours of having to deal with a very provocative pout and an sulky mood.

 

He couldn’t help but feel his heart racing in his chest, even after 12 years of being a couple. 

When he chose to accept the call and held the phone to his ear, however, he was greeted with a sentence, that made him wonder, if Eren deserved a cheesy nickname. 

 

_ “You know, I love you, right?”,  _ it ringed in his ears.

“What the fuck did you do this time?”, Levi asked, his voice was already annoyed because when he was greeted with those words, it wasn’t unusual that his husband had done something  _ very _ wrong. 

Eren gave a nervous laugh.  _ “It was actually pretty funny, heh, you see…” _ , he started and gulped loudly.  _ “I was grocery shoppin’, everything was fine. Came back to the car, a dude parked next to me and slammed his door in the passenger door. He saw me, obviously, I was loadin’ the car, but he didn’t say anything. So I grabbed his arm and questioned his sanity. Who the fuck opens his car door all the way with such a force? Big dent and scratches.” _

The raven-haired man brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tch. Just perfect. Just what I needed today. It would have been too peaceful to be true…” 

  
Petra opened her door upon hearing the sound of her co-worker’s voice and smiled softly at him. When she noticed the cell phone, she just nodded and pointed towards the elevator while holding a lunchbox in her other hand, to ask if she should go without him.

Levi nodded as well in response, before watching her go. 

_ “- and anyways, he was a piece of shit, his ‘don’t care’ attitude was pissin’ me off. And… well, I let my fury get the best of me. He’s got a black eye. Deserves it tho. And I’m okay, just a scratch and a shiner... andalacerationbutiamfineokay. Come bail me out, puh-lease?” _ Eren had a talent to make mimics with his voice; the tone alone was enough to let Levi know that he was making puppy eyes.  _ “Leeeevi, please, baby…” _

 

“Consider yourself lucky that my break just started. I’ll be there in 10”, he answered with an undertone that promised a serious talk at home.

_ “Hm, thank you, babe. Best lawyer ever.” _ When his husband stayed silent, Eren added,  _ “And best husband ever… I love you.” _

“Don’t expect me to buy you a coffee. I’m mad. Love you, too.” 

 

The conversation ended and Levi shoved his phone back into his pocket. “At least he will cuddle with me a lot tonight”, he mumbled to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed c:


	3. "You love me? - Of course I do, you dork." - EreRi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by [pinkheichou](https://pinkheichou.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!! Prompt is called [" “You love me?” - “Of course I do, you dork.” "](https://pandatowrites.tumblr.com/post/184742900289/prompt-list-2)

Eren felt himself being lifted up by strong arms and held against a warm chest. Everything was a blur, although he did not need glasses.

The baseball field and the crowd were nothing more than an abstract painting with a lot of colors; colors that did not linger long enough to create an actual moment. 

Additionally, everything was in slow-motion. Was it really, tho? Or was he the only one who experienced it this way?

 

The arms holding him did not budge, even when Eren squirmed. They only pushed him closer to his chest.

It felt so familiar, yet so strange. As if it happened a long time in the present.

 

“Hey, don’t faint in my arms, Eren, you hear me?”, the harsh words broke through the haze. It was soothing to the brunet boy. Who was that person? His heart was racing, the depth and the smoothness of that voice felt like home.

Yes, that’s what it was. The person, whose lips told those words, was his home. 

Eren tried to get a better look at the person, but he could only make out shades and shapeless forms. 

Black, white and a stormy grey. Where did all the colors go? Why did something so cold look so warm?

 

Suddenly, everything was white. Suddenly, everything was black.

No… Flashes hit Eren’s eyes.

 

There was red on him, on the shoulder which his head rested against, on the face above him. Little dapples of crimson. 

 

_ “Eren... stay with me!” _ The voice from before, but distorted. And more distant. Distant in time and place. It felt like he listened to a voicemail that was played in another room, no- in another house, but loud and with all the windows open.

It did sound like the team’s Captain, but more mature, older and also rougher. 

His vision cleared up, making him able to see a sharp jawline and a strong neck. And then, the scent. After-shave, weirdly strong and attracting, as well as the sweet scent of lemon and soap tickled his nostrils, while the stench of sweat stung his nerves. 

 

Eren was sure now, it were... Levi’s arms that carried him.

 

Why didn’t he wear the cloak over his baseball uniform? Where was the bat? He needed to kill those giant… those giant… 

 

The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. “Captain…”, he mumbled again when the vision blurred.

“ _ God damn it, you will never learn it. _ Even when you’re half unconscious…  _ I told you to call me by my first name _ .”

 

“Levi, I’m...”

 

And then, everything went black.

  
  
  
  


He woke up sitting upright, panting heavily and getting his hand squeezed.

Eren’s eyes followed the pale fingers’ way to the delicate wrist where naked skin met the white and blue baseball uniform.

“You’re up”, the voice from before said, a surprised, yet relieved undertone tainting the comforting sound. “Took you a while. Are you alright?”

 

His nose was itching and an annoying, white stripe covered the vision around his nose. 

“What’s this?”, Eren asked instead of answering.

“The ball broke your nose. Bullseye. You fell over. Told you that guy had the strength of a titan.”

“Titan”, he repeated, it sounded like a question, but to him it was a lost memory. From another house. From another home.  

 

Team Cap’s eyes softened all of the sudden, forming a familiar gaze. As if Eren understood his riddle. But before he could say anything, the school nurse entered the room again. 

“I called your parents and informed them about your injury. Your mother should be here in a few. I’d recommend you to go to the doctor soon, we can’t say for sure that you suffered a concussion.” The nurse smiled at him and looked over to the boy holding his hand. “Are you a friend of his?”

“Oh, uh... something like that. I’m the baseball team’s captain, Alec.”

 

Alec? No, no, no…

Those eyes belonged to someone else. 

Who was that someone?

 

“Oh, alright. I will be leaving you two then.”

 

Reality crashed upon him, when the door shut loudly.

 

“Alec....”, Eren said, testing out his voice, but no response. The guy who hold his hand stood still in time, still staring at the door to make sure they were alone in this tiny room.

With newfound strength, he tried again to get the Captain’s attention, “Levi.”

 

“Yes?” 

 

Suddenly, the face he wanted to see so bad turned to his direction and those ice blue and grey eyes pierced Eren. He was shocked by his own reaction. “You recognize me?”, he asked breathlessly. 

“Yes, Levi. Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. Captain. Leader of the Special Operations Squad. Humanity’s Strongest. Levi.” There was no way to prevent the massive hug Eren gave the other boy, strong and secure.

 

This was it. This is home. These arms, this scent. This is it. This is home.

 

Obviously taken aback, the reincarnated man returned the hug. “You remember? … Eren- I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I can handle it”, he reassured the boy he was still embracing.

“That’s not what I meant”, Levi interrupted and took hold of his then-lover’s face. “I’m sorry for my words. We had parted in such a mess after-”

“It’s okay”, Eren repeated. “I love you. Even in this lifetime.”

 

After a loud gulp, the team captain answered, “You love me?”

“Of course I do, you dork. I have and will always love you.”

“I love you, too”, Levi responded with a slight smile, revealing his true emotions. 

 

For a while, they just captured each other’s faces with their eyes, burning the image into their brains. They could start over with a new life as they were given a second chance. A new opportunity.

 

 

 

“But, uh… How am I gonna call you now? Alec? Levi?”

“I’d prefer Levi, although ‘Darling’ has a nice to ring to it, too… How about you call me your boyfriend for now and we’ll figure out the rest later?”

 

That smooth bastard has not changed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	4. They're so cute when they're asleep - EreRi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "[They're so cute when they're asleep](https://pandatowrites.tumblr.com/post/185148925479/drabble-challenge)" with EreRi requested by anon on tumblr!! If you want to request a prompt, you can send me an ask to my tumblr

 

Levi had almost forgotten how it sounded like when someone else unlocked the door from outside while he himself was inside. 

It should not have surprised him that much because just seconds before the rattling had ringed in his ears, Yoshi had jumped up under the kitchen table to sprint towards the entry door, the claws and paws making quiet noises while the dog walked.

 

He barked once, twice and after that it was silent, only an excited panting was to be heard, as well as a whisper. “Shhh… Buddy, I missed you, too… Quiet! You’re ruining the surprise, bud.”

Levi let the plate he had been scrubbing clean sink back into the soapy water, let it be eaten by bubbles and fluid warmth, before he dried his hands off and rushed off to where those sounds had their source.

 

“What a good boy… You grew so big”, the brunet man in the hallway said. He was visible although he wore his camouflage uniform. 

 

“Of course he grew. Told you he won’t be a puppy forever”, Levi commented while he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in order to stop himself from throwing himself onto the obviously exhausted soldier. “Welcome home, Eren.”

 

Tired, dull eyes showed themselves to the black-haired man and immediately turned a bright green while a genuine smile plastered itself over the dry lips. “Levi…” 

There was no way to stop the massive hug the men entangled each other in; no way to stop them from sharing the affection both of them had craved since the soldier had left home.

“I missed you so much”, they whispered with their lips, their kiss telling more than a hundred words.

 

Eren pressed his husband to his chest, lifting him from the ground and holding him tightly. “You can’t believe how I longed for this… To hug you again. You smell so nice, did you know? Fuck, honey… How have you been? How are-” 

“Sssh… Calm down, apple pie. We have all the time now. You are home. Everything is okay, sweet stuff.” Levi cupped his lover’s cheeks softly and noticed the liquid happiness staining those emerald eyes. “Let’s sit down first, huh?”, he asked and pressed a soft kiss on his temple. 

 

But they were not granted another quiet second as two small humans, carried by pairs of feet, ran down the hallway towards the two men, one slower than the other. 

“Papa”, one of them called before hugging Eren’s legs tightly, pressing the tiny body against them. “You’re back! I missed you, Papa! Did you win? Did you fly in a plane again?” 

The brunet man chuckled while setting his husband back onto his feet when he saw the next pair of arms being thrown around him. “Papa! Wellcame back! I missed you!” 

Eren picked up his son, hugging him lovingly and letting him sit on his hip. “I missed you, too, Farlan.” Levi ruffled through the dark blond hair and crossed his arms again after that.

“What about me, did you not miss me?”, the other child asked with a big pout. Her red ponytails were messy, so he assumed that they had already been to bed. It was late after all.

“I missed you, too, pumpkin. All of you. It’s good to be home again. Reunited with my sweethearts.” 

 

They moved their surprising welcome-back to the living room in which Eren sat down on the sofa, before being used as a teddy bear by Farlan who dug his face into his father’s chest. Isabel followed suit, she jumped onto his lap and claimed him with a big hug. 

Levi planted himself next to them und took Eren’s Hand in his, entangling their fingers. 

Both kids interrogated their Papa, wanting to know every little bit. 

It was weird to see how proud they looked considering their father had been in a war. War was nothing beautiful, but they were kids. Eren was their hero, like the prince who slays the dragon in order to save the village. 

 

“Papa, I have to show you all my drawings tomorrow! Daddy showed me how to draw a dog, but he looked nothing like a dog! Daddy is so bad at drawing!”, Isabel exclaimed with her no-filter mouth which made Eren chuckle. 

“Is he?”, he asked, fully aware of the fact that Levi is only… not bad at drawing stick figures. And dicks. He mastered the science of scribbling the perfect dick in middle school. Good times. “Guess I’m gonna have to help you the next time. How about tomorrow, sweetie?”

Farlan snuggled closer to his father’s chest, tired eyes being held open by excitement only. 

His sister seemed to have endless energy. But they’d have to go to school tomorrow. 

 

Levi wasn’t able to tear them away from their returned father though, he was a strict parent, yes, but he was not a cruel one. Today was an exception. He yawned, exhausted from his job and his chores at home. He would have to let Yoshi as well in a few minutes. 

Eren didn’t miss his husband’s unwilled gesture and smiled tenderly at him, before taking a look at the clock. “Oh, kids. You have to retreat to your bedroom. The matress ball starts in a few minutes. You don’t want to be late, do you? You’re gonna miss your dreams!”

 

“But Papa!”, Isabel spoke up and pouted, giving her parents puppy eyes. She copied it from Eren because she witnessed the effect it had on her dad. 

“No Buts! Hush hush, pumpkin. I won’t leave you. We will cuddle tomorrow, okay?” 

 

It was a miracle. Eren was able to put them to bed too easily. It didn’t take 10 minutes and the kids were fast asleep in their little beds.

Levi felt like a bad parent, actually, as he usually struggled with getting them to fall asleep. He would read them bedtime stories, tell them about fairy tales or his childhood, but there had not gone a day by when they didn’t ask when their Papa would return. 

And he knew he shouldn’t feel bad because he did everything he could. 

He worked full-time, had to take care of all chores, two kids and a young dog. 

On the other hand, his insomnia and job would cause him to snap from time to time, being a little harsh on the kiddos. 

 

“They are so cute when they’re asleep.”

  
Eren’s voice made him snap out of his thoughts and worries, even before he felt him twitch next to him and laying an arm around him, while watching their children from the door frame. He was here. 

Everything would be fine now. 

 

“Indeed. Little monsters in daylight, sweet angels at night.” Levi leaned into his husband’s touch, craving for his affection and closeness. 

“Hm, I know someone who’s the same”, the soldier teased him with a smug grin and lowered his head to kiss his temple. 

“Oh, shut up, you idiot.” 

“Hm, I missed my little Mr. Grumpy”, Eren whispered and pulled Levi in for a tight hug, trying to make up for the lost time. “Go to sleep, darling. I’ll let the dog out and join you after that. Rest now.”

 

Before he could protest, his lips were sealed with a precious kiss by his husband. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“You sap. Still got me wrapped around your finger with your cheesy shit”, Levi growled flustered underneath a flushed facade.

Eren smiled brightly like he had not months. “I plan on keeping it that way forever, mon cherie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed c:


	5. "How drunk was I?" + "The diamond in your engagement ring is fake." - EreRi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts [28\. How drunk was I + 26 The diamond in your engagement ring is fake](https://pandatowrites.tumblr.com/post/185148925479/drabble-challenge) requested by [soapy0-0](https://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!

 

When he woke up, his head was throbbing painfully and his vision was blurry. Where were his glasses?

He closed his eyes again, reached for his seeing-help on the nightstand and tried to grab them blindly, only to yeet his phone on the floor in the process of searching, which created a rather loud thud. “Fuck”, Eren sighed, pain tainting his already rough voice, and let his hands run over his sweaty face.

With more caution he took hold of his glasses and slid them on his face, over his ears and his nose.

“Ugh, honey, what time is it?”, he mumbled while his eyes adjusted to the dark. It felt like he had not slept at all, but at the same time he couldn’t exactly tell if he had because he did in fact not remember going to bed the evening before. When no response ringed in his ears, he rolled over, only to see an empty spot. Eren had to take several glances between confused blinks, because usually his fiance would sit there and read a book until it was time to get ready. His insomnia made it almost impossible to sleep longer than 4 hours a night, so he had found great pleasure in occupying himself with reading books while Eren was sleeping like a rock. A snoring rock. A snoring, cuddly rock.

 

The brunet man took a look at the clock and his jaw dropped slightly, leaving his mouth open for flies to fly into it.

9:42 AM.

Had he really slept that long? His biorhythm was disappointing him. On work days his alarm would go off at 5:30 AM, so he would sleep till 7 AM often, sometimes even till 7:30 AM.

Levi must be already working around the house, explaining his absence in the bed.

 

Quickly, he sat up straight and immediately regretted doing so, as he felt like vomiting all over the bedsheets. “Argh, fuck”, he growled, supporting his head with one day and laying the other on his chest as if to stop his sickness from happening.

Additionally, he felt dizzy, so yes, this must indeed be a hangover.

But why had he been drinking?

Eren tried to remember the happenings from the prior evening, from last night, from anything that happened before he woke up in a pool of his own grease.

There had been a party. Levi had tidied his tie, teasing him about him still not being able to do it without help, after that they entered a building. A school’s gym.

Right! They went to their class reunion. Class of 2009, graduated in June ‘09.

 

The more he tried to remember the more his head started to hurt, so he gave up. Levi would tell him what happened for sure.

His only concern was that he had been, you know, too wasted. Eren knew his limit, but when the mood was good, everybody had fun… a few more glasses crept their way into his hand.

 

Asking his fiance about the evening was apparently the best choice to gain more informations as his last two brain cells were currently occupied with hammering against the walls of his skull.

Eren did not bother putting on a new shirt or combing his hair before he went downstairs, every step creating an unbearable sound. He should have stayed in bed. It had been quiet there.

 

When he entered the kitchen, his lover was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping his tea quietly. His grey eyes caught Eren’s staring gaze, but instead of longing there any longer, he went back to reading.

No ‘Good morning, honey bee’. No morning kiss.

Eren had fucked up and he didn’t even remember it.

 

Yet there was a glass of water along with some pills - Aspirin - next to it on the wooden table, in front of his seat as if it had been placed there just for him. The smell of freshly made coffee hit his nose, seducing him with the tasty scent of waking up properly.

And the worst of all, there was even a plate with bacon and eggs, even with a golden-baked waffle, just the way Eren liked it.

 

“Good morning”, he grumbled with great caution and sat down on his chair, before downing the headache-fighting gift with water.

Levi only nodded, consumed more of his tea and found this one particular article especially interesting.

It would have been useless trying to start a normal conversation with his fiance, so Eren cut straight to the point. “How drunk was I?”, he asked while dipping the tea spoon into his “Boyfriend #1” mug.

Oh wow, the guilt washing over him was killing him.

 

“I don’t know exactly what was the most significant thing you did yesterday that would indicate that you were drunk as fuck, so I’ll just tell you what happened.”

Levi’s calm and deep voice would usually make Eren feel comfortable and home, but the ice hidden as an undertone behind a newspaper frightened him for a second.

“The whole class was there and it was actually quite enjoyable. Until you decided to mess with Jean and made a stupid bet that you could chug down a whole vodka bottle this evening. Obviously, you drank it. Jean as well, but Mikasa dealt with him quite well after that. Probably whooped his horse arse at home. Anyway, you talked loudly and talked shit. At some point you even stripped but before anybody could see that pathetic excuse of an underwear, I pulled you aside - why do you even have those? I thought you threw them away after the doctor appointment. Fucking Spongebob Squarepants.” He made a pause as if to remember where he had stopped telling about the past evening and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose while doing so. “Ah yes. We argued, you yelled at me and suddenly you just flat out admitted ‘The diamond in your engagement ring is fake’ in such a volume everybody heard it. Everybody.”

 

Oh god. Eren was a god-damn asshole. His cheeks were red in embarrassment, tinting his ears as well, but the look of guilt had taken over his features as well. He was ashamed of himself.

Levi must have hated him, blurring out such a thing in public.

 

“I would not have minded if you had told me about it before. I couldn't care less. But in front of all these people? The people we know since what, grade 9? Some even since grade 5.” He shook his head and placed the newspaper folded on the table.

 

Eren hid his face in his hands, rubbing it and trying to wash his soul clean. “Fuck. Babe, I’m so sorry. I- I should not have drunk so much. Sorry, shit. I’m a bastard.” He made eye contact with Levi who stared at him with crossed arms. “Will you forgive me? I’ll do everything you say, I promise I’m sorry. I mean it.”

Grey eyes wandered over his fiance’s appearance. “Shower yourself. You reek of alcohol and sweat. And then we’ll talk.” He stood up, but Eren grabbed his hand and pulled him to his side, onto his lap with little resistance.

He pressed his kiss onto the pale cheek and tangled him in his arms. “I love you. Sorry for being a troublemaker all the time.” Eren’s fingers danced across his lover’s abdomen before taking his hands into his. “I’ll get you a real one”, he whispered.

“Eren, stop”, Levi demanded suddenly and turned around to face his fiance. “I don’t care. I don’t need some emerald to show how much you love me. A plastic ring from a bubblegum machine would have been just as sufficient.”

 

With a confused grin, the brunet man asked, “Then… then why are you mad over the ring?”

“I’m not mad over the ring. I know that you had spent all your money on the vacation, stupid. It’s the fact that you’re always such an idiot.” Levi’s lips met Eren’s for a affectionate second and his furrowed eyebrows softened. “But seems like I should have said ‘no’ when I had the chance because I don’t think I’ll be able to let go. I love you, too.”

“Even if you were able to, I won’t. You are the only one who can deal with me, honey.”

Levi sighed once more, but not in annoyance, and Eren chuckled.

 


	6. “Did you just hiss at me?” & “Do you really need all that candy?” - EreRi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 22. “Did you just hiss at me?” & 23\. “Do you really need all that candy?” requested by @kanekiken206 on tumblr

 

“I can’t believe I’m spending my evening off like this”, Levi sighed to himself when he zapped through the channels. For three hours now, he had been lying on the sofa, supporting his head with an angled arm, and waited for his boyfriend to arrive home again.

Not only had he planned a cozy movie with him - Levi wanted to introduce his lover to old horror classics-, he had also cooked his favourite meal for him already. Sadly, it was cold already, so it would have to be heated up again. 

 

It was actually his fault that he was spending Halloween alone like this so far, because this lazy date at home was supposed to be a surprise. 

But honestly, would have thought that Eren, a 23 yrs-old college student, would still go trick-or-treating in the neighbourhood with his friends? 

Levi knew that it was somewhat risky to date someone 8 years his junior, but he didn’t know that he was also putting his precious leisure time on the line.

Yes, they had probably rushed things when Eren moved in with him after 10 months, however they quickly found out that it was the best way to spend time together without having to go to dates. Additionally, there was little shame left, especially when Levi’s house had thin walls. 

He was relieved that Eren liked his shit jokes. His laugh was beautiful.

 

After a while of watching AstroTV, which unfortunately could indeed not cure Levi’s boredom, he gave in to the heavy lids that demanded to be lowered and allowed himself to close his eyes shut. 

 

When he woke up again, the light in the kitchen was on. 

Levi rubbed his eyes before sitting up and ignored the TV that was still turned on, currently playing a rerun of an old reality show, before leaving the comfortable sofa behind.

Sleep was still clouding his sight as he entered the kitchen, where his lover’s familiar figure was currently sorting his candy. 

Eren wore his halloween costume, an outfit consisting of clothing items from the thrift shop - which Levi had thoroughly washed -, a fake dog tail made of cheap material and a pair of felt wolf ears, that made the brunet look incredibly adorable, he had to admit.

 

“Hey”, he greeted the man sitting at the table and placed both hands on Eren’s shoulders from behind, only to feel him jump a mile beneath the sudden touch. “Where have you been so long? It’s past 11 o’clock.” 

Eren turned his upper body to face his boyfriend and smiled. “Hey, Levi.” They shared a sweet peck on the lips. “Werewolves stay up long. Why aren’t you in bed already? Don’t you need to work tomorrow?”

The bag sitting on his lap twitched and Levi raised a brow, but didn’t pay it any more attention, because his eyes fell onto the masses of candy. “I had the evening off. Wanted to surprise you with dinner and movies.”

It wasn’t an accusing tone that he used, but Eren’s smile dropped nevertheless. “What, fuck, really?”, he asked, his voice drowning in guilt. “If I had known that-”

“Don’t worry about it”, Levi mumbled and ruffled his hair, mustering the ears. “Seems like you had a great evening. That’s a lot of sugar though. We could give some of it to your niece, hm?” If Eren ate all of that, he would probably get diabetes. Because once his boyfriend starts snacking, he can’t stop.

“But… It’s mine”, the brunet objected with a slight pout, before he pressed the twitching bag against his belly.

Levi inhaled deeply and took one more glance at the table. “Do you really need all the candy? That’s not healthy.” 

 

And then, there was a weird sound. A hiss. Coming from Eren?

“Did you just hiss at me?”, the man asked, actually shocked by the childish behaviour. 

The green eyes widened and Eren laughed nervously. “Haha, no… Me? Hissing? You’re still dreaming, I think. You should go to bed, pumpkin.”

 

And then, a grey head popped out of the twitching bag. It had ears, fur and whiskers and it mewed. 

Both men made eye contact with each other.

“Eren, what is that?”

“It’s a cat.”

“Whose cat?”

“Ours.”

Levi raised his brows. “We don’t own a cat.”

“Heh, well”, his boyfriend started with a sly grin, “we have one now.”

“Oh, do we?” The pale hands removed themselves from Eren’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah, uh... Happy early Anniversary?”, the brunet tried and cuddled the bag, while the cat mewed again. “Please?”

“We’re talking about this tomorrow.” Levi sighed and looked at the surprising guest. “The cat will stay in the bathroom tonight.”

 

Eren’s eyes lit up, the corners of his lips lifted and he nodded. “Thank you!”

“But now, let’s go to bed. It’s late.”

“Old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3


	7. Firsts - Day 3 of Wholesome Ereri Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day 3 "Firsts" of Wholesome EreRi Week 2019 !!

They were sitting on the railing by the lonely tram station when the sun sank down behind the trees, her disappearance leaving a lovely blush on the evening sky’s patchy, warm skin. 

 

Eren glanced over at Levi’s profile and he could not be more in love. 

It still seemed so unreal, too good to grasp.

 

Spending the time waiting on Mikasa to come pick Eren up was not as bad as he thought it would be, although they sat in silence. 

And to be frank, neither of them minded that the younger man’s sister took so long. 

They could spend all evening or night together, just enjoying each other’s presence while their hearts raced in excitement over this newfound closeness.

 

Nevertheless, Eren felt bad. “I’m sorry to waste your time. You probably had plans for tonight”, he said with an apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head.

Levi’s eyes lifted from the ground and answered his date’s quiet ask of eye contact. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it… You are not wasting my time at all.” He turned away, as if to hide his expression.  

It was still hard to be so open about it, but it was the truth. Every second he spent with Eren was a second in which he was at least content. 

He gripped the railing harder, when the brunet man scooted closer, his knuckles more prominent on his hand. Levi’s nose picked up the man’s scent and fuck- he smelled so good. He couldn’t quite tell what exactly it was, but it made him want to lean in and take one good sniff to cloud his mind even more.

 

“I would drive you home, but I only have one helmet”, Levi said to calm his heart and change his thoughts’ focus, before he glanced back to meet the green eyes. 

“Ah, yeah…” Eren brought his hand down to the railing for support and smiled slightly. “You can show me your bike the next time maybe?” His voice was shaking slightly, but nevertheless he felt pretty smooth about the suggestion. 

“That sounds great”, Levi answered, his heart skipping a beat or two at once. “I’d love to show you my bike the next time.” His fingers twitched and his pinky brushed against Eren’s, making both of them aware of their closeness once more.

Yet none of them made a move to end the skin to skin contact. The sparks were too overwhelming.

 

Levi nudged his digit once more against Eren’s hand, and then, in slow-motion, his palm travelled over the tanned back, feeling the knuckles and veins while doing so, before their fingers intertwined on top of the railing.

The exhale that escaped his lungs expressed his relief and anxiety at the same time, so reluctant and pressed as he felt like he had not breathed in a long time. 

Eren’s thumb caressed the side of his date’s hand and he found himself admiring the pale hands. The set of rings accented how good they looked, so firm and masculine; Everything about the older man was handsome, and not only because of the level of testosterone. 

Even his personality had him weak in the knees the first time they had met. Levi was so distant, but their minds were connected. 

 

“How did you like the day?”, Eren wondered and felt his date shiver as he had leaned in close; there had been a bus driving by. 

“It was… nice”, Levi responded and his pupils dilated when he continued to look at his date.   
“Thank you for paying for my food. What idiot forgets their wallet at home?”, the brunet man laughed, but not in an self-deprecating way, but rather a genuinely amused - and maybe even nervous - way. 

“An idiot that showed me a great time”, his date mumbled, probably comprehensible by accident, and squeezed the tan hand slightly. A small grin crept on his lips when the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

 

Eren found himself staring at the new mimic in awe, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed in red. “Can I kiss you?”, he blurted out and Levi’s features expressed how surprised he was by the sudden request, so he started to backtrack when the pale hand left his own. “I mean- only if you are comfortable with that. I know you aren’t out yet and it’s your first date with a guy and you told me about how you wanted to wait- fuck, sorry, forget I asked, that was insensi-”

His face was cupped suddenly and his lips were sealed shut by his date’s thumb. “Shut up and breathe for a second”, he demanded rather roughly, but his grip was soft. “It’s fine.” 

  
Their eyes locked after Levi had stared at the rosé lips, hydrated and gentle. Eren wished he could kiss him, but he was not ready for it yet, so he created some more distance. 

Even after his words Eren looked anxious, so Levi grabbed his hand again and intertwined them, but this time their sweaty palms met, and his breathing calmed down. 

 

They enjoyed the remaining time in silence until Mikasa’s car stopped at the side of the road. 

Eren got up from the railing and slid out of Levi’s grasp. “That’s my sister… Uhm… I gotta go.” Fuck, how do you part after a date?

 

Levi nodded slowly and got down as well, now he was shorter again. He looked up at those loving and sad eyes, before he ruffled his messy hair. “Get home safely, Eren.”

Oh, the way he said his name made him long for the shorter man so much more. He wanted to take him with him. 

“Until next time”, he added and watched as his date made his way over to the road, until he suddenly stopped and turned around.

“When is next time?”, he asked, hope dripping from his lips.

“Soon”, Levi promised and crossed his arms. “We wll have to ride my bike together the next time.” 

 

Eren’s dorky smile stayed even when he sat in the car next to Mikasa. 

“What are you grinning about?”, she asked and looked back to the train station where Levi got onto his bike. It was road legal until the 30th of September.

“It’s the 28th of September”, Eren answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
